Sola
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Desde un año que había estado sola en aquella mansión que hace 10 años era mi hogar, no había salido de la habitación en la que me refugiaba de la soledad que me invadía, a pesar de tener todo a su lado aun me sentía sola...


**1. Los personajes de ****Vampire Knight**** no me pertenecen (****Hino Matsuri), solo escribo esta historia para entretener a los fans de este manga/ serie.**

**Sola**

Estaba oscuro el cuarto donde ahora era mi vida, antes cuando era pequeña vivía en el sótano de esta gran mansión pero ahora estaba en un habitación obscura por yo quería, las cortinas de las grandes ventanas estaban corridas y no dejaban que se filtrara un poco de luz del día.

Ya había dejado a tras todos mis recuerdos como una humana y había recuperado mis recuerdos como vampiresa y todo porque?...la misma pregunta de siempre viene a mi cabeza ¿porque estar oculta en una habitación? ¿Por qué vivir lejos de los humanos? ¿Por qué sentir todo esto en mi corazón y no decir lo que realmente siento? ¿Por qué seguir viviendo así?, siempre me cuestionado si hice bien en venir a vivir con él.

Si en verdad estovo dejar el colegio, dejar a mis compañeros de cales, a mi amiga, a mi padre adoptivo, dejar a Zero, me cubro con las sabanas de mi cama y pensó en él.

Como estará él haya a fuera en el mundo de los humanos, tendrá una vida después de lo que sucedió, seguirá a un estando en ese estado Level-E o tal vez ya no, seguirá estudiando en el colegio, en la misma clase de siempre, quien sabe ahora que estará haciendo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y alguien me dice.

-Yuki- sama es hora de despertarse- era Ruka que traía con ella una vela encendida.

-Y Kaname-sama- le dijo mirándola por un cueco de mis sabanas.

-Él no se encuentra salió- dijo y me miro sin ninguna expresión, asi era ellos nunca sonreían, nunca tenía ninguna emoción era como si fueran unas estatuas sin sentimientos, nunca decían nada de lo que sentían o odiaran en esta vida y sobre todo nunca me decían donde iba a Kaname.

-Está bien- le dije y levante, Ruka saco un vestido del armario en color amarillo, zapatos blancos en fin me ayudo a vestirme y a peinarme para estar lista para las clases que me daba Aidou en otra habitación, en el caminó solo veo obscuridad en la mansión como siempre, Ruka me abre la puerta que me indica que entre a tomar las clases.

Ahora en estos momentos solo miro aquel florero lleno de rosas rojas, Aidou está explicando algo de matemáticas que no pongo nada de atención porque son aburridas pero para Aidou es emocionante y hoy es un buen día pues se ve que tiene mucho ánimo de darme la clase más aburrida, cuando miro esas rosas sojas me hace recordar cuando vivía en la casa del director eran hermosas, su olor era muy exquisito y el color rojo me recuerda a .la sangre.

-Tan deliciosa- dije sin pensar y Aidou detuvo si discurso.

-Yuki-sama- me decía un poco molesto, lo mire de reojo y tenia los brazos cruzados me miraba con esos ojos azules y su ceño fruncido.

-Que sucede- le dije en voz suave, Aidou dejo el libro en la mesa y me dijo.

-¿Porque no me escuchas cuando te estoy explicando algo de suma importancia?- se toco su nariz con sus manos y respiro profundamente.

Sonreí al ver a un Aidou muy impaciente y muy enojado, durante todo este tiempo que había estado en la mansión él era único con él que podía hablar abiertamente bueno eso creo yo.

-¿Por qué aun seguimos con esto?- el me miro sin decir nada, suspire y mire de nuevo aquellas flores que tanto me recordaba mi vida como humana.

-Sabe perfectamente que tenemos que seguir- me dijo con voz suave, lo mire de nuevo y suspire.

-Bien- le dije tomando mi libreta empecé a escribir lo que había apunado en el pizarrón.

Así paso toda la mañana en las clases de Aidou, antes de regresar a la habitación donde siempre estaba le dije.

-Aidou podemos ir un rato al jardín- el se detiene y me mira.

-No podemos- me acerco a el y le dijo.

-Si vamos a escondidas nadie lo sabrá como siempre- el gruñe de fastidió.

Entro a la habitación y dejo mis libros en la cama y salgo rápido y camino hacia abajo donde se encuentra los jardines atrás de mi esta Aidou claro tenia que protegerme.

-No- me detiene antes de que abra la puerta para poder salir.

-¿Por qué?- le dije enojada.

-No podemos y lo sabe- se coloca en la puerta sin dejarme pasar.

-Vamos Aidou si me acompañas nada me pasara y regresaremos como si nada pasara- lo mire y el meneo la cabeza.

-No porque a mí siempre me castiga Kaname- evite reírme de aquello, era cierto Kaname-sama lo castigaba pero con cosas tan insignificantes como limpiar las habitaciones, ordenar la el almacén de comida en fin cosas simples.

-Vamos- coloque mi mano en sus hombros y lo hice a un lado, abrí la puerta y salí de la mansión había muy poca luz esta casi por anochecer camino por los jardines que no tiene ninguna vida todo está seco.

-Bueno ya tomaste un poco de aire ahora regresemos- dijo Aidou.

Suspire pesadamente y mire al cielo que ya no era azul estaba obscureciendo, poco a poco la luna se empezó a ver en el cielo obscuro, unas estrella en el cielo.

-Dime Aidou alguna vez te has sentido tan solo- le dije en un susurro suave, el viento soplo fríamente y sentí un olor alguien mas estaba en el jardín mire a un lado y allí estaba ella Sara Shirabuki.

Me sonrió y se acerco a mi me dijo –Buenas noches Yuki-sama- me sonrió y tomo mi mano.

-Buenas noches- le dije secamente, la verdad no tenía nada que decirle.

-No es bueno que este a fuera a esta hora Yuki-sama- me sonreía –Vamos a entra- me decía siempre con esa sonrisa.

-No quiero respirar un poco mas- le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Eres muy rara Yuki-sama- me dijo y la mire sin entender lo que decía, a que se refería con rara.

-Lo sé pero yo deseo estar aquí- mire hacia atrás donde estaba Aidou que no decía nada solo estaba esperándome a que terminara esta locura y entra de nuevo a la mansión.

Se acerco mas a mi hasta mi oído y me dijo –Te quedaras sola por toda la eternidad- después se iba alejando de mi poco a poco siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

La mire como se iba sin decir más dejando con la gran sorpresa de sus palabras, sola ya estaba estando dentro de esta mansión, pero a caso era que se notaba tanto la soledad que despedía mi ser o tal vez era un presagio de mi destino.

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña historia de ****Vampire Knight que ya tenía hace tiempo pero que faltaba por colocar unas cosas, bueno antes que nada es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la serie y el manga, la escribí solo por entretenimiento ya que me gusta mucho este manga.**

**Bueno esta es la primera que publico…tengo una mas con otro d emis personajes favoritos…espero les agrade mucho…**


End file.
